Le temps et l'espace
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: L'histoire d'un combat pour la paix.


Le temps et l'espace

_Le temps et l'espace… Deux mots. Deux choses abstraites et qui pourtant régissent l'Univers. Les plus grandes races ont tentées de les maîtriser. Ainsi les Anciens créèrent une machine faisant des boucles temporelles avant de se rendre compte, trop tard, que les éruptions solaires influaient sur la Porte permettant des voyages dans le temps. Mais une autre race se pencha sur cette utilisation de la Porte : les Furlings._

Nous sommes en 2027, enfin je crois (avec la guerre rien n'est sûr, mais je crois vraiment que nous sommes en 2027, passons…), j'ai seize ans et je suis esclave des Goa'ulds sur ma propre planète : la Terre. Je n'étais pas née lorsqu'ils attaquèrent pour la première fois, je perdis ma mère à ma naissance et mon père trois ans plus tard dans une frappe… Mes parrains m'élevèrent jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans où le dernier des deux mourut (l'autre étant mort deux ans plus tôt). Dès ma naissance ma tête fut mise à prix une fortune… Les plus grands des maîtres Goa'ulds me voulaient comme hôte pour leur reine. Mais j'étais trop jeune… Malheureusement ce jour-là je fêtais mes seize ans et je allais devenir la reine de Baal…

J'avais mal. Je pensais à mon père, à ma mère, il luttaient tous les deux contre les Goa'ulds et moi, j'allais devenir la reine du plus puissant d'entre eux.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévus…

– Diane, souffla soudain une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautai et me plaçait, par réflexe, en position de défense.

– Calme toi, c'est moi.

– Ry'ac ?

– Oui.

– Que fais tu là ? Tu es fou !

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais j'étais plus qu'heureuse de voir mon cousin. Si j'avais été une fille normale je me serais jetée à son coup, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne laissais plus transparaître mes sentiments.

– Viens, il faut partir. Thor nous attend.

– Thor ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Thor l'Asgard avait été –soi disant– tué par Osiris, alors comment… Laissant de coté mes questions je me faufilais avec Ry'ac dans des conduis du vaisseau où je me trouvais. Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce entièrement close.

– Et maintenant Ry'ac ? demandai-je d'une voix pressante.

– Calme toi, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

– Ah oui, et comment allons nous… faire.

Je terminai ma phrase à bord d'un vaisseau Asgard. Le propriétaire dudit vaisseau me salua d'un mouvement de tête que je lui rendis. Mon regard balaya la pièce. Mis à part l'Asgard, Ry'ac et moi, il y avait deux autres personnes, une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que moi, (je dirais qu'elle devait avoir dans les dix-huit/vingt ans) et un extra-terrestre de race non identifiée.

– Bonjour Diane, me dit l'Asgard.

– Oncle Thor ? C'est incroyable ! Je te croyais mort !

– Cela ne va pas tarder mon enfant, écoute, voici Kerlok c'est un Furling, me dit Thor en désignant l'extra-terrestre, les Furlings ont mis au point une machine à remontrer le temps…

– Et ça marche ?

Thor eu un rire rauque montrant que sa condition physique était loin d'être bonne.

– Je croirai entendre ton père ! Oui, elle marche, plus ou moins. Frîja, mon enfant, rien ne t'oblige à faire ce qu'on te demande mais sache qu'un retour dans le temps pourrait changer la destinée de ta planète, ta famille et l'univers.

Des larmes embrumèrent mes yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé… Le fait que Thor m'est appelé par mon nom asgard me fit chaud au cœur. Dans la mythologie scandinave, Frîja était la déesse du Ciel et l'épouse d'Odin, le chef des dieux, c'était aussi le nom que m'avait donné les Asgards à ma naissance…

– Je le ferais, mon oncle, je te le jure, bredouillai-je trop émue par la confiance que mon oncle spirituel mettait en moi pour en dire plus.

– Voici Ifurita, elle sera ta compagne de voyage, continua-t-il.

La jeune fille s'avança vers moi et me tendit une main que je serrais à la façon jaffa. Mais à peine eu-je fais ça qu'une sensation s'infiltra en moi.

– Tok'ra ? demandai-je, sûre de ne pas trouver un Goa'uld dans ce vaisseau.

Je mis peut-être un peu trop d'agressivité dans ce nom… Mais Ifurita me sourit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la manière Goa'uld mais avec une couleur bleutée qui me surprit.

– Non, me dit une voix claire qui avait tout d'humaine, Maât.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Heureusement Ry'ac vint à mon aide :

– Ifurita est l'hôte Maât, déesse de la Justice, enfermée il y a bien longtemps par Râ…

– Une Goa'uld bienfaisante ? m'étonnai-je.

– Oui, affirma la voix claire de Maât.

Elle baissa la tête à la façon Tok'ra et Ifurita s'adressa à moi :

– Je suis ravie de vous connaître, Lady Diane…

Je fus surprise par le changement de voix. La voix d'Ifurita n'était pas la même que celle de Maât, moins mélodieuse, moins éloquente, plus grave, mais toujours agréable. Quand au titre de Lady, il ne me surprit pas le moins du monde. Ce titre m'avait été donné à ma naissance par les Forces Libres…

– Diane, intervint Thor, écoute moi bien. Kerlok va vous poser à toi et à Ifurita un bracelet grâce auquel vous pourrez faire un bon dans le temps. On vous renvoiera peu avant l'attaque Goa'uld soit vingt ans en arrière, en 2007, vous devrez prévenir le SGC.

– Et comment vaincront-ils les Goa'ulds ? demanda Maât (la voix était plus claire).

– Ces bracelets, intervint Kerlok le Furling en nous tendant deux desdits bracelets à chacune, ont différentes fonctions. L'un d'eux interviendra pour le voyage temporel et votre suivit de santé –il serait fâcheux que les terriens de l'époque vous analyse–, alors que l'autre est un mini-ordinateur dans lequel vous trouverez toutes les infos qu'il vous faudra. Thor s'est lui-même charger de les programmer, tout est en Asgard. Il comporte aussi plusieurs armes et diverses technologies dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

Je mis le bracelet temporel à mon bras droit et l'autre au gauche alors qu'Ifurita faisait le contraire. Ces bracelets nous recouvraient tout l'avant-bras, commençant aux premières phalanges de la main et finissant au coude. Je sursautai en voyant ce qui était écrit sur le bracelet-ordinateur.

_A Frîja, notre fille, que sa force nous offre une vie meilleure et qu'elle soit heureuse…_

– Merci, Oncle Thor, dis-je.

– Venez, mesdemoiselles, nous entraîna le Furling.

Nous arrivâmes à une Porte des Etoiles…

– Vous n'arriverez pas par la Porte du SGC, c'est trop risqué, on vous enverra vers la troisième Porte.

– La troisième ! Mais il n'y en a que deux sur Terre ! s'exclama Ifurita.

– Non, il y en a une troisième cachée par les Furlings au royaume du Bhoutan.

– Le royaume du Bhoutan ? C'est où ? m'exclamai-je.

– C'est un pays d'Asie situé dans l'Himalaya, limité au nord et au nord-ouest par la région autonome chinoise du Tibet et à l'est, au sud et au sud-ouest par l'Inde. Le Bhoutan s'étend sur 47 000 km². Sa capitale est Thimphou.

– Merci mais savoir que c'est dans l'Himalaya m'aurait suffit, soupirai-je désespérée par cette manie des extra-terrestres de toujours en dire trop pour montrer leur supériorité… Que pouvait vous nous dire sur ce pays ?

– Et bien, c'est un petit pays monarchique, à l'époque où vous arriverez le souverain sera le roi Jigme Singye Wangchuk. Il y des vols réguliers qui assurent la liaison entre le Bhoutan, l'Inde, le Bangladesh, le Népal et la Thaïlande. Il vous suffira d'en prendre un et de partir vers les Etats-Unis ensuite… La monnaie est le ngultrum, divisé en 100 chetrums, la roupie indienne est d'usage courant. Je vous en donne suffisamment pour votre passage là-bas, ensuite vous ferez avec des dollars américains et enfin avec une carte de crédit.

– Je préfère ne pas vous demander sur quel compte elle prendra l'argent, grinçai-je me doutant d'une magouille à laquelle je ne voulais pas participer.

La Porte se mit alors en marche. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un… Lorsque le neuvième se verrouilla le flux apparut.

– Bonne chance, le sort du futur est entre vos mains, nous dit Ry'ac.

Nous nous étreignirent puis il déclara :

– Tiens, si tu vois mon père donne lui ça…

Je reconnu un pendentif Jaffa… L'espoir.

– Et ça, c'est pour toi, ajouta mon "cousin".

Il me donna les plaques de mes parents…

– Merci.

– Bonne chance.

Soudain une secousse ébranla le vaisseau.

– Partez ! ordonna Thor.

J'eu un dernier regard pour eux. Mais déjà la porte de la salle où nous nous trouvions volait en éclat et un homme entrait, suivi d'autre… La seconde d'après nous avions passé la Porte vers un passé que nous espérions pouvoir changer en bien…

**_Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Je m'appelle Diane Stella O'Neill et je suis la fille de Jack et Samantha O'Neill… _******

§§§

Lorsque je revins à moi deux chose me frappèrent : le froid et mon mal de tête ! De tout les voyage que j'avais fait avec la Porte celui-ci était sans conteste le pire ! A coté de moi Ifurita revenait à elle.

– Bien dormi ? lançai-je avant de penser à Daniel mon parrain.

Il m'aurais sans doutes répondu : « _parfaitement bien Jack !_ » Il disait que j'avais (hélas !) hérité l'humour de mon père en même temps que l'intelligence de ma mère. Enfin c'est lui qui le disait… dit… dira… Peu importe !

– Où sommes nous ?

– En Himalaya, dans une grotte… Venez, sortons, déclarai-je.

Nous sortîmes donc et nous eûmes une très mauvaise surprise.

§§§

– Je hais les Furlings !

A ma réplique Maât n'ajouta qu'un sourire. Il fallait dire que depuis notre arrivée dans cet espace temporel, deux semaines plus tôt les surprises s'accumulaient et n'étaient guère à notre goût.

D'abord notre arrivée : Le mont Chomo Lari, haut de 7 314 mètres. Ils nous avaient envoyé sur le mont… Stop ! Je me répète… Bref, nous étions à 5 246 mètres d'altitude sans équipement ni… rien ! Nous ne devons notre vie qu'aux « surfs » donnés par les Asgards. Il s'agissait de sorte de planches propulsées par des réacteurs anti-gravitationnels qui nous avaient permis d'être en bas en un rien de temps. Les bracelets médicaux nous avaient permis de tenir physiquement…

Mais la suite n'avait pas été plus simple : nous n'étions pas en 2007 ! Nous étions remonté trop loin dans le temps… J'appris ça alors que nous venions de quitter la montagne. A ce moment si j'avais eu un Furling sous la main il aurait regretté d'être là. Mais je n'en avais pas. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien pour une cause en laquelle je ne croyais pas… En fait je ne croyais plus en rien.

Pourtant lorsque je fermais les yeux une image s'imposait à moi, une image qui n'était pas de mon monde non plus… Une photo de mon père et ma mère à leur mariage… A cette époque la guerre ravagée déjà la Terre pourtant ils souriaient, ils s'embrassaient… j'avais parfois l'impression que cette photo était irréelle. Je n'avais que quelques images fuguassent de mon père et aucune de ma mère… Pourtant je me souvenais de papa me parlant d'elle le soir avant que je m'endorme dans mes quartiers du SGC. C'était les plus important souvenirs que j'avais… Chacune de ces paroles étaient imprimées en moi et m'avaient guidé lorsque je m'étais retrouvée seule, alors que je n'avais que neuf ans, face aux Goa'ulds. C'était en me rappelant ces paroles que j'avais appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs… Et lorsque deux ans plus tard –soi pour mes onze ans– Thor était arrivé il avait été surpris. Il m'avait dit _« Je croirai entendre ton père… »_. L'Asgard ne s'était sans doute jamais rendu compte de l'importance que ces paroles avaient eu sur moi et sur ma détermination. A ce moment je m'étais dit _« Papa dois être fier de toi Diane, et maman aussi… »_. Cette pensée m'avait aidée à tenir toute ma vie qui n'avait pas été gai.

Je secouais la tête. Remuer le passé ne servait à rien. Dans ce "monde" il y avait encore de l'espoir… L'espoir, je l'avais perdu tellement tôt… et parallèlement j'avais toujours été celui des Forces Libres, dès ma naissance… Avaient-ils raison ? Etais-je vraiment capable de suivre les traces de mes parents et de sauver l'Univers ? J'en doutais fortement… Après tout qui étais-je au juste pour mériter d'être l'Espoir de tout un Univers ? Mes parents avaient été fabuleux mais qu'est-ce qui disait que je le serais aussi ?

Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Même à seize ans cette hantise était toujours en moi : _et si je n'étais pas digue d'eux ?_ Combien de mes nuits cette question avait-elle hanté ?

– Diane, nous arrivons, me souffla Ifurita.

L'avion atterri à Denver. J'en sorti avec plaisir, resté enfermée n'avait jamais été mon truc… Peut-être était-ce le souvenir du SGC s'effondrant sur nous qui me hantait…

– Comment on va à Colorado Springs maintenant ? demanda Ifurita.

– Je pense que le mieux c'est d'y aller en bus, qu'en dis-tu ?

– Pourquoi pas un taxi ?

– Euh… C'est une question de prix, je me méfis de la carte de crédit de Kerlok, vu la réussite du reste !

Ifurita rigola et nous entrâmes dans un bus. Nous nous assîmes dans un coin tranquille pour pouvoir parler.

– D'après toi, pourquoi a-t-on atterri ici ?

Je soupirai avant d'avouer :

– Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas non plus comment intervenir. Tu te vois toi, arriver au SGC et dire : salut je suis la Goa'uld Maât et je viens du futur, j'ai des infos sur la fin de la liberté sur Terre ! Ca ne marchera pas…

– Mais si on était en 2007 ce serait pareil !

– Non, la date de 2007 avait été choisie justement pour ça… Il y eut… enfin il y aura une crise à ce moment là, mais la solution fut… sera trouvée. Il nous aurait suffit de la leurs donner, ils auraient gagnés quelques jours et nous leur confiance.

– Alors, on fait quoi ?

– On passe au plan B.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– On improvise…

– Concrètement, ça donne quoi ? intervint Maât.

Je n'avais plus aucunes difficultés à identifier mon interlocutrice et les deux étaient très charmantes. J'avais remarqué qu'en général Maât utilisait la voix ''normale'' des Goa'ulds, mais dès que nous n'étions pas seule elle utilisait la voix claire avec laquelle elle m'avait parlé dans le vaisseau d'oncle Thor. Je dois admettre que même mon aversion pour les Goa'ulds et les Tok'ras n'avait pas pu assombrir mon amitié avec ma, ou mes deux, compagne(s) de voyages.

– Et bien, j'ai un plan qui est encore au stade d'ébauche, mais ça pourrait marcher. On se fait passé pour des nouvelles recrues du SGC et on surveille tout ce beau monde jusqu'à trouver le moment opportun pour glisser ce qu'on a à leur dire.

– Ne vaut-il pas mieux se dépêcher de leur dire ?

– La première défaite de la Terre a eu lieu en janvier 2008, et tant que nous ne changerons rien ça restera ainsi. Néanmoins, il faut penser que notre simple arrivée au SGC va modifier la continuité de l'espace-temps. Donc, le plus vite sera le mieux, oui. Mais il ne faut pas non plus trop brusquer les choses…

– Je vois. Et comment on se fait passer pour des nouvelles recrues ?

– C'est simple. Je me suis arrêté avant de quitter Denver et j'ai acheté le nécessaire, expliquai-je en sortant un ordinateur portable. Bon, alors, je commence par toi. Tu veux quoi comme nom de famille ?

– Gwenfir, c'est le nom de sa planète.

– Donc ce sera Ifurita Maât Gwenfir… Grade, on va dire… sous-lieutenant, ça te va ?

– Parfait.

– Pour l'âge je te mets vingt-deux ans… Ca te vieillit un peu mais c'est nécessaire. Née à Boston… Ensuite tu veux quoi comme dossier scolaire ? Bon, moyen… excellent ?

– Ca c'est plutôt pour toi. Je dirais bon sans être trop bon.

– OK… Elève studieuse et sage… Note à l'Académie, bonnes pour ne pas dire très bonnes… spécialités euh…

– Médecine.

– Va pour la médecine. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout fait.

– A toi.

– Oui, alors Diane Stella… euh…

Nous nous regardâmes. Pas question de faire apparaître le nom de O'Neill ni celui de Carter…

– Prend Parker, me suggéra Maât, c'est un nom assez courant dans ce pays d'après ce que j'ai lu et il ressemble au nom de ta mère.

– Donc, Diane Stella Parker. Grade, sous-lieute…

– Non, met toi lieutenant.

Je fus surprise par la voix autoritaire de la "déesse" mais j'obéis.

– Bon, lieutenant. Âge, vingt ans…

Maât eut un air septique quand au fait qu'on puisse croire que j'ai vingt ans.

– On dira que je fais jeune et puis on ne peut pas dire mon véritable âge, je suis trop jeune pour être dans l'armée !

Ma compagne approuva d'un hochement de tête.

– Pour le dossier scolaire, il doit être excellent, intervint-elle. Ainsi on pourra dire que tu dois aller en « stage » avec SG-1.

– Bonne idée… Par contre je vais mettre un petit quelque chose à ma façon.

– Bref tu vas mettre « élève dissipée et peu encline à obéir aux ordres ».

– Ca fait plus réel.

– C'est sûr, ricana amicalement la Goa'uld.

– Pour les parents, dis-je pour changer de sujet, aucunes de nous deux n'a de famille, on les a perdu plus ou moins tôt dans notre vie… Tiens, voici la vie d'Ifurita Maât Gwenfir, il faut que tu la connaisses.

– Tu as oublier de donner ton domaine, observa Maât.

– Mince, euh…

– Dit que tu es tireuse d'élite et astrophysicienne, comme ta mère. Tu as étudié l'astrophysique non ?

– Deux ans mais selon les Asgards, pas les terriens !

– Tu feras avec !

Nous arrivâmes à Colorado Springs avec deux vies faites sur mesure et les papiers allant avec. Le mois qui suivit mon entrée dans SG-1 ne fut pas de tout repos. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il fut épuisant. Et pourtant il n'y eu pas de missions autres que des explorations standards ! Le colonel O'Neill me faisait la vie dure.

Nous étions en train de marcher, pour retourner à la Porte, dans la forêt de P4X547 lorsque mon supérieur me demanda :

– Dites moi Parker, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

J'eu un instant de non-compréhension. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

– Pardon mon colonel ?

– Vous m'avez bien compris. Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

– Parce que le général…

– -Arrg ! Pas sur cette planète, au SGC ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce qui se passe vous intéresse.

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, ça ne vous regarde pas !

– Ho si Parker, vous êtes dans mon équipe et je ne veux pas que votre manque de motivation nuise à l'un de nous !

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans cet espace-temps je reconnu quelqu'un. Le Jack O'Neill qui me réprimandait été bien celui des récits de mon parrain Daniel : soucieux du bien être de son équipe et très bon juge de la nature humaine.

– Vous avez tort, le futur de la Terre m'intéresse.

– Vraiment ?

– Ecoutez, vous ne savez rien de moi, comment pouvez vous me juger ?

– Parker, parlez moi autrement !

– Excusez moi…

– Rentrons, ordonna mon ''père''.

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Mais à notre arrivée une mauvaise surprise nous attendait.

– Mon dieu, souffla le major Carter.

Ce n'est pas normal ! On n'était pas en janvier 2008 ! Pourquoi… comment ? La salle d'embarquement était devenu une fosse collective. Des soldats morts jonchaient le sol devenu rouge sang. Je ne portai pas d'attention au bruit de SG-1 derrière moi. Je crois que Daniel vomissait… Sam était tombait à genoux et pleurait silencieusement… Tiens, Jack la prit dans ses bras. Peut-être que je souris en entendant ça… j'avais toujours du mal avec les sentiments humains. Il fallait dire à ma décharge que j'avais été élevée par des Goa'ulds et que cette race n'avait jamais excellée dans le domaine sentimental !

– Ils sont tous morts, confirmai-je.

Le colonel me regarda avec étonnement.

– Comment pouvez vous rester ainsi de marbre ? demanda-t-il.

– De la même façon que Teal'c, répliquai-je.

– Mais vous n'êtes pas un jaffa, observa l'ancien prima d'Apophis.

– Non. Mais…

Qu'est ce que… ? Je suis sûre d'avoir senti quelque chose passer près de moi… Mais quoi ? Des êtres invisibles ? Bon, c'est le moment de me rappeler l'attaque de la Terre en 2008. Le rapport disait… que les soldats n'avaient pas vu leurs agresseurs ! En fait, il n'avait pas _pu_ les voir !

Bingo !

Qui peut se rendre invisible ?

Euh, les Nox… une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas eux qui sont responsables de ce massacre… Ensuite…

Les anciens ? Je vois mal Oma faire ça…

Les aliens dont je ne me souviens plus du nom et qui ont déjà attaquer le SGC ? Ha oui, les Reetous, c'est ça leur nom ! Sûrement pas, ils ont tous été tués par ces très chers Ashens…

Bon, alors qui ? Des Goa'ulds avec un générateur d'invisibilité ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce genre de générateur ne sera pas inventé avant une dizaine d'années. Bon il n'a y qu'une façon d'être fixée…

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais comme les jaffas m'avaient appris à le faire. Soudain j'entendis un bruit… Presque inaudible mais… Je savais où il était ! Avec une rapidité qui aurait impressionnée mon maître jaffa je me retournais et tirais sur l'inconnu. Un bruit moue se fit entendre. Une personne venait de s'écrouler.

Des hommes entrèrent dans la salle d'embarquement à ce moment.

– Mon colonel ! Mon colonel ! cria l'un d'entre eux. C'que je suis content de vous voir ! La base a été attaquée… Ils ont enlevés le sous-lieutenant Gwenfir !

– QUOI !

Mon cri se répandit dans toute la pièce, la faisant trembler. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas créer une "catastrophe naturelle" de ce genre. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de mon pouvoir (et par la même occasion de mes nerfs), et rapidement qui plus est. C'est ce que je fis.

– Pourquoi le sous-lieutenant ? demanda le colonel O'Neill.

– Ils ont dit que le futur ne changerait pas et que les dieux deviendraient tout puissants. Ils ont ajouté que la seconde envoyée de Furlings périrait et que la Tau'ri serait au seigneur Tempus…

– Tempus ? répétai-je.

J'eus un moment de réflexion et soudain je compris.

– C'est pas vrai ! m'exclamai-je. Je les hais !

– Lieutenant Parker ? Vous vous sentez bien ? fit Teal'c.

– Oui, je viens juste d'avoir une révélation : je crois que je hais autant les Furlings que les Goa'ulds ! D'abord on n'atterrit pas dans la bonne année, ensuite on est en plein Himalaya et enfin on n'est pas les seules à être passée ! Quelle organisation ma parole ! Kerlok peut prier pour qu'on ne se rencontre plus, parce que si je le vois, je lui tordrai le cou !

Et voila, ça me reprend ! Au fond, je n'en veux même pas aux Furlings, mais il faut que je passe mes nerfs… Je n'arrive pas à gérer ma colère… Je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Cette colère est tout le temps en moi sans que je puisse la faire disparaître et à la moindre contrariété j'explose… De quand date cette colère ? Je l'ignore…

Enfin, quand même, il faut dire que le plan de Kerlok est sans doute le plus foireux que j'ai suivi de toute ma courte vie !

– Parker, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ! ordonna le colonel O'Neill.

– Que je vous explique quoi ? demandai-je avec une arrogance qui aurait pu me valoir la cour martiale.

– Pourquoi tous ces hommes sont morts, pourquoi Gwenfir a été capturée, qui est ce Tempus…

– Bien, je vous expliquerai, mais je veux que l'on réunisse tous les membres d'équipe SG encore en vie et le général en salle de briefing.

Jack approuva et fit signe aux soldats.

– Et pour eux ? fit Sam en désignant les morts.

Je relevai mes manches pour laisser apparaître les bracelets donnés par mon asgard d'oncle. Je fis une manipulation sur mon bracelet droit et les corps disparurent.

– Je les ai envoyé à la morgue, dis-je simplement.

Il ne fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour réunir tout le monde. D'après ce que je compris, les assaillants étaient repartis par la Porte juste avant notre arrivée. Quand à ma victime dans la salle d'embarquement, il s'était liquéfié (d'ailleurs ça n'avait pas été joli à voir).

– Bon, nous vous écoutons lieutenant Parker, déclara le général Hammond.

Je parcourus la salle du regard pour voir SG-1, 2, 4, 9, 16, le docteur Frasier (elle n'était pas encore morte), Anise (je me demandais un instant ce que les Tok'ras faisaient là) et le général.

– Bien, déclarai-je avec un calme qui n'était qu'extérieur –mais qui extérieurement était très convainquant–, je dois vous dire que la capture d'Ifurita est très grave pour la Terre.

– Pourquoi plus qu'une autre ? Elle compte tout dire ? lança un sergent de SG-16 dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Je ressentis un étrange malaise lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

– Bien sûr que non, laissai-je tomber en me retenant de ne pas l'insulter et en manifestant de l'agacement, certain Goa'uld n'ont pas besoin de vous faire parler pour connaître vos secrets !

– Elle parle d'Anubis là, traduit le colonel O'Neill pour le sergent en lui parlant comme à un enfant de deux ans, visiblement lui non plus ne l'appréciait pas.

– En effet, approuvai-je. Pour répondre à votre autre question, Ifurita sait énormément de chose sur ce projet…

– En quoi nos dossiers médicaux intéressent-ils Anubis ? demanda Ferretti.

– En rien, bien sûr, mais Ifurita a des talents cachés et des informations dont aucuns de vous n'avez conscience.

– Lesquels ?

Subitement le sergent de SG-16 semblait pris d'intérêt pour mes paroles. Mon sentiment de malaise se changea en un certitude…

– Excusez moi sergent, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom.

– Sergent Harrison.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon bracelet qui avait lancé la recherche. Le temps que je le fasse la réponse m'était donnée (c'est du matos asgard, ça va vite !), et elle fut cinglante : le sergent Harrison n'existait pas !

– _Ag__ fer juree quertor lermak_ ! m'exclamai-je.

Le faux sergent sursauta et fut prit de panique.

– _Juree__ sir tjurk Goa'uld_ !

– _Goa'uld__ gjer loks fer_, intervint Teal'c.

– _Herkfer__ Sholva_ !

– _Sholva__ annarg esse kerk_ ! crâchai-je.

– _Anak__ motrir Goa'uld_…

Teal'c et moi eûmes un mouvement vers le sergent, mais il tombait déjà sur le sol, mort.

Petite parenthèse pour les inculte qui ne parle pas couramment le Goa'uld et qui ferait mieux de bosser leurs langues. En ce qui concerne le dialogue en Goa'uld dans le texte, il veut dire à peu près (il n'y a pas de traduction exacte) que j'ai dis au sergent que je savais qu'il était un _lermak_ (envoyé des Goa'ulds), il a répondu qu'il servirai les dieux Goa'ulds jusqu'à la mort, Teal'c a déclaré que les Goa'ulds n'étaient pas des dieux, l'autre l'a traité de _Sholva_ (traître, mais ça vous le saviez déjà), je lui ai dit que le _Sholva_ s'était avérait plus puissant que ses maîtres, et il a fini par dire que la victoire irait aux Goa'ulds… (enfin à peu près)…

Teal'c expliqua tout ça aux autres et le général Hammond se tourna vers moi :

– Comment connaissez vous le Goa'uld ?

– Je l'ai appris étant enfant, répondis-je.

– Qui êtes vous ? demanda Daniel.

– Question pertinente, souris-je, je répondrais que je ne suis pas lieutenant et que je ne m'appelle pas Parker, par contre Diane est bien mon prénom, et je viens, comme Ifurita et le Goa'uld se faisant maintenant appeler Tempus du futur… nous devions normalement arriver en 2007, et sans Goa'ulds, mais… il s'est passé quelque chose. Et nous avons atterris ici !

– De quelle année venez vous ? fit le major Carter.

– De 2027.

Il y eu un long silence dans la pièce.

– Vous… vous connaissez notre futur ? bredouilla-t-elle, visiblement secouée.

Je fermais les yeux.

– Oui, répondis-je dans un soupir. Mais je suis là pour le changer.

– Que…

– Major Carter, la coupai-je, je ne suis pas sûre que vous vouliez le savoir.

– Si, me contredit ma mère.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

– Si vous êtes là pour le changer pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ? raisonna Daniel.

– Pourquoi pas, répétai-je avec amertume, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez ne venez pas vous plaindre ! Donc, major, vous vous êtes mariée en 2009 et vous avez mis au monde une petite fille deux ans après…

Je m'arrêtai, je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire… Pourtant, il fallait que je réponde à la question jusque au bout… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi rayonnante.

– Vous êtes morte en lui donnant la vie, lâchai-je enfin.

Des visages choqués se tournèrent vers moi.

– Comment ? fit Janet. Une grossesse difficile ?

– Pas plus qu'une autre, mais la guerre faisait rage depuis quatre ans, les médicaments manquaient, et il n'y avait plus assez de médecins…

– Et… et moi, où étais-je ?

– Docteur Frasier, vous êtes morte avant même le commencement de la guerre pendant une mission de sauvetage.

– Quelle guerre ?

La question du général Hammond était plus là pour changer de sujet que pour avoir des informations, j'en étais consciente, mais ma réponse était importante, aussi je réfléchis quelques instants à ma réponse.

– En 2008, Baal a attaqué la Terre. Une guerre ouverte dura jusqu'en 2013 où toute la Terre fut occupée par les Goa'ulds et ce malgré l'aide des Asgards et des Tok'ras. Néanmoins, le SGC résista jusqu'en 2015 où la montagne reçu une frappe massive et s'affaissa sur elle-même, ensevelissant vivants les ¾ du personnel de la base. Après ça, la Terre devint le joyau de l'Empire de Baâl.

– Mon Dieu, souffla un homme sans que je sache lequel.

– Et à part ça, les bonnes nouvelles ? fit Jack d'une voix qu'il voulait joyeuse mais qui trahissait son état.

– L'espoir de l'Humanité resta intact et se plaça dans une jeune enfant, née de ses deux héros. Elle devint la Lady des Forces Libres. Ses parrains l'élevèrent jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans où le dernier des deux mourut. Ensuite les Goa'ulds l'enlevèrent et à onze ans, son oncle spirituel, Thor, vint la chercher. Il s'occupa d'elle pendant quatre ans. Une attaque d'Osiris sur la planète mère asgarde les sépara et elle fut capturée pour devenir l'hôte de la reine de Baal. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, je suis partie à ce moment.

A en juger par leur tête l'idée que la jeune fille en question soit face à eux et que ce soit moi ne leur avait pas traversée l'esprit. Tant mieux ! Je n'avais aucune envie de leur en parler !

– Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ? questionna mon père.

– Franchement, nous auriez-vous crus ? Non. C'est pour ça que nous devions arriver en 2007 où nous aurions pu gagner votre confiance rapidement et sans difficultés mais quelque chose nous a envoyé ici. Avec en plus un serpent !

– Qui vous a envoyé ici ?

– Thor et un Furling du nom de Kerlok.

– Pour empêcher la guerre ?

– Oui.

Les soldats qui m'interrogeaient, semblaient septiques. Mon histoire ne les avait pas convaincue.

– Ecoutez… Diane, vous devez comprendre que nous ayons du mal à vous croire… intervint le général avec diplomatie.

– Je suis consciente que ce que je vous dis est difficile à avaler, de plus je ne vous demande pas de vous fier à moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir aller aider mon amie. Laissez moi passer la Porte, même sans GDO si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance…

– Mon général, fit O'Neill, je demande à me joindre à elle pour ramener le sous-lieutenant…

§§§

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! SG-1 était à côté de moi alors que la Porte s'ouvrait : ils venaient avec moi pour délivrer Ifurita.

Mais je crus m'écrouler lorsque SG-2 arriva à son tour.

Nous passâmes la Porte tous ensemble. Nous nous déployâmes vers la pyramide dans laquelle nous pensions trouver ma camarade. Je ne connaissais hélas aucun Goa'uld du nom de Tempus mais je connaissais la planète sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je guidais donc avec assez de facilité les deux équipes dans la jungle dense qui nous séparait de la pyramide. A coté de moi, le colonel O'Neill marchait silencieusement tout en veillant sur moi d'un œil. Je sentais son regard sur mon épaule. Ce n'était plus un regard soupçonneux ou hostile, c'était devenu un regard protecteur que je connaissais. Je me souvenais de l'avoir sentit sur moi.

De vieux souvenir d'enfance remontèrent soudain à la surface, me nouant la gorge. Je les repoussais. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la sentimentale…

Oh non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était un cauchemar ! Nous venions de nous faire capturer et jeter en cellule. Vraiment, rien ne pouvait jamais se passer comme prévu…

– Diane ? murmura une voix faible dans un coin sombre de la cellule.

– Ifurita ! m'exclamai-je en me ruant vers mon amie.

Elle était mal en point. Très mal en point !

– Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider…

– Non ! me dit-elle d'une voix rauque et je reconnue la voix d'un Goa'uld.

– Maât ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a jeune Lady. Nous sommes en train de mourir et tu ne peux rien pour nous… Ne t'en fait pas. Nous sommes notre temps et largement venu. Nous sommes heureuses d'avoir combattu à tes côtés. Mais tu dois savoir que celui qui se fait appeler Tempus te connaît, c'est toi et tes pouvoirs qui l'intéresse. Soit prudente, tu peux sauver la Terre, mais je t'en pris Diane, soit prudente…

Ce fut sur ses paroles que mon amie rendit son dernier souffle. Les larmes inondaient mes joues si bien que je n'y voyais plus rien. J'ai tellement mal. Tout ceux auxquels je tenais mourraient les uns après des autres. D'abord Maman, puis Papa, Oncle Dany, Teal'c, parrain et tant d'autres. Tous mourraient…

J'en avais assez. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. J'étais fatiguée de toujours me battre.

– J'EN AI ASSEZ !

Mon cri se répercuta dans toute la pyramide, ébranlant ses fondations. Ma colère s'était libérée. Une lumière aveuglante m'entourait, symbole de mon pouvoir. Mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce pouvoir. Ma colère, ma tristesse et mon désespoir l'avaient libéré sans me laisser le moindre contrôle. J'allais tout détruire, la pyramide, la planète, tout. Mes larmes continuaient à couler et mes équipiers, agressés par mon pouvoir, avaient été forcés de s'écarter sous peine d'être détruit.

Mais soudain et ce contre toute attente, le colonel s'approcha de moi, entrant dans les déferlantes de lumière créées par mon pouvoir. Je le regardais incrédule. Il allait se faire tuer ! Que lui prenait-il ?

Déjà ses vêtements commençaient à se déchirer et des coupures apparaissaient sur sa peau.

– MON COLONEL ! hurla Sam tentant de courir à sa suite.

Mais le colonel Reynolds l'attrapa et la força à rester avec le reste de SG-1 et 2.

A ma grande surprise, le colonel O'Neill arriva près de moi avec seulement quelques blessures superficielles. Il me prit dans ses bras.

– Calmez vous Diane, m'ordonna-t-il avec délicatesse et fermeté. Vous risquez de tous nous tuer si vous continuez.

– Je... hoquetai-je. Je ne peux pas… Monsieur, je n'ai… aucune maîtrise sur ce qui… se passe.

Il me tendit la main.

– Moi je suis certain que vous pouvez maîtriser votre pouvoir.

Je pris sa main et me concentrai de toutes mes forces, me rappelant des enseignements des Nox. Et petit à petit, les déferlantes disparurent. Mais je savais, contrairement aux autres que cette soudaine maîtrise de mes pouvoir n'en était pas une. Je m'étais seulement calmée… La présence de mon futur père m'avait rendu un peu de mon espoir.

– Il faut partir ! s'écria Reynolds. Tout va s'effondrer !

Nous ne nous le firent pas dire deux fois. Tout commençait à s'écrouler. Et soudain je me retrouvais figée de terreur. Je ne pouvais plus avancer. J'entendis quelqu'un me crier de me dépêcher mais je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre mouvement. La petite fille terrorisée enfouie en moi venait de ressurgir.

Je revoyais les plafonds se fissurer, les murs s'affaisser. Je me revoyais dans les bras de Papa. Il courrait dans les couloirs vers la Porte. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait… autour de nous, tout était en train de s'écrouler. Beaucoup de soldats étaient pris au piège. Les autres ne savaient où aller. J'avais peur, si peur. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à l'uniforme de Général de mon père, j'en avais mal aux mains.

Tout le monde criait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient. J'avais si peur. Je sentais Papa me serrait plus fort dans ses bras.

Je n'avais plus aucunes perceptions de ce qui m'entourait. Passé, futur, présent, je ne faisais plus de différence. Etais-je au SGC dans les bras de mon père ou dans un pyramide avec SG-1 ? Je ne savais plus. J'étais perdue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me rappelais que je n'avais que seize ans, et que j'étais encore une enfant. Parce que c'était ce que j'étais à cet instant. Une enfant qui avait peur de ses démons…

Je ne repris mes esprits qu'après avoir reçu une gifle magistrale. Le major Carter me regardait avec inquiétude et le colonel O'Neill avec colère. A en juger par sa main encore en l'air s'était à lui que je devais la jolie trace rouge que j'avais sur ma joue.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? hurla-t-il. Vous avez failli vous faire tuer !

Il semblait hors de lui et je sentais déjà les larmes piquer mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer mais toutes mes barrières s'étaient écroulées. Là où les tortures de Baal avait échouée des souvenirs d'enfance avaient réussi.

Doucement des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Interloqué, le colonel cessa de me réprimander.

– Diane ! Hey ! C'est rien, tout le monde va bien… tenta-t-il avec maladresse.

– Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Pour tout. Je ne suis pas assez forte…

D'un geste le major Carter sécha mes larmes.

– Vous êtes bien assez forte, me sourit-elle, jamais une fille de votre âge ne devrait être ici, voilà tout.

Je la regardais. J'avais devant moi la mère que je n'avais jamais connue. Je lui souris…

– Comme c'est mignon !

Nous sursautâmes. Tellement occuper avec nos petits problèmes nous n'avions pas vu les deux soldats montant la garde se faire tuer par les jaffas. Tempus se tenait devant nous, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Je me levai rapidement alors que les autres pointaient leurs armes vers lui. Il me regardait, il savait qui j'étais. Un coup d'œil circulaire m'assura qu'il était le seul.

– Alors voilà les Tau'ris ! dit-il presque gaiement. Fantastique ! Il ne manquait plus que vous.

– Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, intervint Jack.

– Baal était dans cette pyramide que vous venez de détruire, sourit le Goa'uld. Maintenant qu'il est mort il me suffit de vous détruire et l'univers est à moi.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? lançai-je avec arrogance.

– Voyons, nous connaissons tout les deux l'histoire, Lady O'Neill, et vous savez comme moi que Baal était le plus puissant des Grands Maîtres depuis la destruction d'Anubis et que la Tau'ri état la seule à lui tenir tête.

– Mais je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment puissant pour affronter Heru'ur ou Arès, répliquai-je. Vous n'êtes pas Baal !

Je sentais les regards des autres terriens sur moi. Tempus ayant dévoilé mon nom de famille il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour tout comprendre. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas grave. Baal était mort, ma mission était accomplie. Enfin presque…

Je m'avançais vers le Goa'uld. Il me regarda souriant.

– Je ne suis pas Baal, c'est vrai ! Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de te laisser en vie, fillette. Tu seras la première à mourir.

– Vraiment ? Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Il leva la main, laissant par la même occasion apparaître son arme de poing et s'approcha de moi.

– Ca va être avec plaisir que je vais te regarder agoniser, ricana-t-il.

Le colonel O'Neill fit un pas vers moi, sans doutes pour me protéger, mais les jaffas le mirent au sol. Tempus positionna sa main face à mon front, mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoique se soit, je lui saisis le bras. Une nouvelle fois, mes pouvoirs se déchaînèrent autour de moi. Mais cette fois je savais ce que je faisais.

Le Goa'uld hurla de douleur lorsque des faisceaux de lumières le transpercèrent de part en part. Mais je ne l'entendis pas, prise dans ma propre douleur. J'allais mourir, je le savais. Etrangement je n'en étais que plus sereine. Tout mon monde allait être effacé. Je regardais en direction des deux équipes SG qui me regardaient. C'était à eux de réécrire un futur qui faille la peine. Mais j'étais confiante. Je leur sourie… une dernière fois.

_La lumière devint aveuglante, si bien que les militaires durent couvrir leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils virent à nouveau, les jaffas étaient au sol, morts, tout comme Tempus et… Diane. Le colonel O'Neill s'élança vers elle. Mais elle était déjà morte, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Sans mots, Teal'c s'approcha du corps de l'adolescente mais Jack le devança et le prit dans ses bras. _

_Puis ils partirent tous. _

_Lorsque le Général Hammond vit passer ses équipes il ne put que remarquer que Ifurita n'était pas là et que trois corps sans vie étaient ramenés. On trouva sur l'ordinateur de Diane toutes les informations sur son futur. Ces informations furent envoyées aux Pentagone pour être traitées. On retrouva également les plaques du lieutenant-général Jack O'Neill et du colonel Samantha O'Neill ainsi qu'un pendentif jaffa dans les affaires de la jeune fille. Un éloge funéraire fut dit pour Ifurita, Diane et les deux soldats. _

_C'est ainsi que le colonel O'Neill enterra pour la deuxième fois son enfant. Il ne versa pas une larme. Mais dès la cérémonie achevée il partit. Pendant des semaines personnes n'eut de nouvelles de lui. _

_Il n'était pas le seul à être mal. Le major Carter réalisait tant bien que mal ce que signifiait l'existence de Diane et sa vie. Elle avait été maman. Maman d'une jeune fille morte pour sauver les siens. La militaire était partagée entre la peine et la fierté. Contrairement à son supérieur elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et ses amis lui avait été d'une grande aide. _

_Ce jour là, Daniel entra dans le labo de son amie, avec une barre qu'elle connaissait bien sur le front : il était inquiet. _

_– Nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles de Jack, ça va bientôt faire deux semaines… Je suis inquiet Sam, admit l'archéologue, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. _

_Le major pâlit soudain, réalisant les paroles de son équipier. _

_– Mon Dieu non… murmura-t-elle en se levant._

_Elle partit en courant sans même perdre la moindre affaire. Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula vers le Minnesota. C'était le seul endroit où le colonel pouvait être. Elle arriva en fin d'après-midi au chalet de son supérieur. _

_Elle frappa pendant plusieurs minutes sans obtenir de réponse. _

_– Il n'est pas là, dit une voix dans son dos. _

_Elle se retourna en sursautant. Une vieille dame était là._

_– Pardon ?_

_– C'est le colonel O'Neill que vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas là, il est au cimetière. _

_– Et où se trouve-t-il ce cimetière ?_

_Suivant les indications de la vieille, Sam trouva facilement ledit cimetière. Lorsqu'elle y entra le soleil déclinait déjà. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches elle trouva enfin son supérieur, accroupit entre deux tombes. _

**_Charlie Michel O'Neill_**

****

**_1984-1994_**

****

**_A notre fils partit trop vite…_**

****

****

****

****

**_Diane Stella O'Neill_**

****

**_Que son sacrifice puisse nous offrir un meilleur futur._**

_La__ militaire regarda tristement les pierres tombales. Elle vint se mettre à genoux près de son supérieur, du côté de la tombe de Diane._

_– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Jack d'une voix éteinte. _

_– Je m'inquiète pour vous._

_– Pour moi ? ricana-t-il. Vous ne devriez pas. Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi._

_– Ne dites pas de sottises…_

_– Regardez autour de moi Carter, voilà l'histoire de ma vie. J'ai tué Charlie et j'ai laissé mourir Diane. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir eu des enfants. _

_– Je ne crois pas. Les écrits de Diane vous décrivent comme un père aimant. Elle vous aimait de tout son cœur…_

_– Et elle est morte._

_– Pour que nous vivions. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait vous voir vous laisser mourir à petit feu à cause d'elle._

_– Vous ne savez pas…_

_– **Je sais** s'écria la jeune femme. C'était aussi ma fille !_

_Jack se figea. Il avait oublié ça. En fait, non, il n'avait pas oublié. Comment oublier ? Mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Elle aussi devait souffrir, mais elle était tout de même là, pour lui. _

_– Je suis désolé. Je suis égoïste… mais…_

_– Cccchhhhhut… murmura Sam en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de colonel._

_Elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et se leva, prenant sa main. Ils se regardèrent tendrement. _

_– Merci, susurra Jack à l'oreille de la jeune femme._

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser doux et aimant. _

_Ils rentèrent ensemble au chalet. _

_-Ca va mieux ? demanda doucement le major à son compagnon alors qu'ils étaient tout deux enlacés sur le ponton._

_Elle ne reçu pas de réponse. Le colonel avait les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point invisible sur l'eau miroitante du lac. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître derrière la forêt de sapins qui bordait l'endroit. _

_-Vous croyez qu'on pourra ? dit-il soudain._

_-Qu'on pourra quoi ? _

_-Changer le futur. Eviter que ce qu'à vécu Diane ne se répète…_

_Jack plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme pelotonné dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit tendrement._

_-Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons créer un futur idéal, mais je me battrais pour qu'il soit le plus beau possible, c'est ce que Diane a fait et c'est à nous de continuer._

_Le colonel resserra son étreinte._

_-J'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas réussir. Nous avons échoué une fois, pourquoi réussirions nous cette fois ?_

_-Où est donc passé votre optimisme ? Les choses ont changées. Baal est mort, Diane et Ifurita nous ont laissé de nombreuses informations sur le futur. Nous avons toutes les cartes en main._

_Une fois de plus la militaire ne reçu aucune réponse. Mais cette fois elle en voulait une. Elle voulait qu'il cesse de broyer du noir, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se détacha de lui et campa son regard dans ses yeux chocolat._

_-Ca suffit ! Vous devez vous ressaisir. Pensez-vous que Diane serrait heureuse de vous voir ainsi ? Pensez-vous que je suis heureuse de vous voir ainsi ? Moi aussi j'ai mal et j'ai peur ! Mais j'ai besoin de vous ! J'ai besoin de votre force et de votre optimisme ! J'ai besoin de vous sinon je n'y arriverais jamais !_

_Il la regarda. Elle venait de lui avouer sa faiblesse, elle qui voulait toujours paraître forte. Il comprit, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Ce n'était pas Charlie qui venait de mourir, et ce n'était pas Sarah qui était devant lui. Tout était différent, Diane était une jeune fille forte, et elle était morte pour les autres. Et ça, Sam le savait, c'était pour cela qu'elle voulait tout faire pour que ce sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Parce que le futur avait changé... _

_-Je suis désolé, vous avez raison, comme toujours. Cette fois nous allons gagner, nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté._

_Elle sourit et se laissa aller. Elle avait l'impression que tout le poids accumulé sur ses épaules depuis la mort de sa fille venait de disparaître. Cette lueur dans les yeux de Jack et le petit sourire qu'il arborait lui disait qu'elle avait gagné, qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire._

_-Nous allons construire un nouveau futur, déclara-t-il._

_Le visage de la militaire s'illumina. _

_-Et nous le construirons ensemble, Sam, ajouta-t-il._

_Cette fois, on ne pouvait voir que de la joie sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait…_

_Un nouveau futur était en marche, un futur né du sacrifice de deux jeunes filles. Et un futur qui ne les oublierait jamais._

Fin

06-08-2004

Cette fic était écrite depuis longtemps, mais je viens à peine de la retrouver perdue au fond de l'ordi. Elle se passe avant que Jack devienne Général, mais je considérais qu'Anubis était mort (je sais pas pourquoi).

Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut, elle est assez triste (du moins, je trouve) mais je trouve que la fin est belle… Donnez moi votre avis là-dessus !

**Eterna**


End file.
